campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Silverwind of MountainClan/The Stories That Go On Chat
The Chocolate Cases No. 1 Draft ~ ft. Clonefanatic: The Chocolateh Beginning Once upon a time... A chocolate man called "Bob" was hiding in a tree, with his stash of chocolates. A random person called Silver saw him, and randomly pulled out a BB Gun from nowhere. She aimed at his face. "Hands up!" she cried. "Gimee that chocolate!" She stopped for a moment, thinking of the Camp Jupiter Wiki. "Or, we could give it to Sibby. Who is apparently the chocolate eater..." Bob shrunk him and his chocolate down to three inches. He was scared, so he hid in a knothole in a tree. Then, it was sealed up by more wood. Silver became very mad. She lit off all the TNT at the bottom of the tree (Who puts TNT there?). She thinks better (not really) of it, and remembers the yummy chocolate is in there! Recklessly, she runs in to get the chocolate. But her head gets blown off. Luckily, somehow she got revived! Meanwhile, Bob the Chocolate Man is very suprised and busts out of the tree. He runs through the grass with his chocolate. "You can't see me!" he yells at the dead but healing body of Silver. Faster he goes. Which isn't very fast for a short man. Once Silver is up, she grabs Harry Potter's wand out of the air. "Accio Chocolate Man!" She tries to summon the chocolate dude. "Gimme all your chocolate!" But the wand didn't work. "Stupid wand!" she yelled. Bob still was hiding, gloating with glee. He hid under a rock. Silver broke the wand in two. Bob could hear her frustrated, and started to laugh. Then, his pursuer kind of goes mad a starts crying for the lost chocolate. "My poor chocolate!" Silver screamed. "Must... have it! But I can't! Oh chocolate, I was meant to be with you!" The chocolate man was shocked to hear her crying, so he glanced at his chocolate horde. "I do have a lot," he muttered. He tottered out from the rock, and timidly offered some chocolate. Silver was still screaming. "Chocolate! Wherever you are, chocolate theif, I'll blast you to smithereens! Wait, I don't have the wand anymore!" She shouted, "Goshdarnit!" at a random passerby. Bob tapped her on the leg. "I'm a chocolate man. Made outta chocolate." he stated. Silver tried to knock him out. Bob ran around in circles yelling, "OMG, what the heck?" over and over. In anger, Silver got a grenade and hurled it at him. Bob threw it back where it blew up in Silver's face. She lay motionless. "Oh nooo!" Bob shouted, rushing over. "Please wake up." Silver threw a punch at the small figure, crowing, "It was an act!" Bob went flying and he hit a tree. He ran into the TNT. Silver ignited it, and Bob ran away screaming he was going to melt. The chocolate-Hunter morphed into a three inch tall monopoly man. Silver's brain was completely muddled up. "Chocolate?" he/she said. "No, no. Money!" Bob stepped forward. "Oh hello! By the way, I'm chocolate, not monopoly." "Money!" Monopoly shouted again. "Wait, you smell delightful though," he added. "I do not!" Bob glared. "Don't get any ideas!" "I'll make you a deal," Monopoly proposed. "I give you all the money you want in exchange for... Eating you!" "What? NO!" Bob protested frantically. "All the money you want," Monopoly repeated evilly. "This is not a good deal!" the chocolate man cried. "I'm gonna die!" He backed up fearfully. "It's is a good deal!" Monopoly pouted. "But I don't want money," Bob whimpered. "How about more... Chocolate?" Money Dude bribed. "More for you to horde!" "Deal!" Bob agreed. Monopoly nodded, then disappeared in a poof. Bob rejoiced, saying, "Now I'm going to get all the chocolate I want!" At the chocolate market, they became sold out. Monopoly teleported back, bringing all the chocolate with him. "What was the other end of the deal though?" Bob asked, between bites of chocolate. "The deal was," Monopoly started, then paused for suspense. Bob was struggling because of all the chocolate. "What?" he mumbled. "-that I give you all the chocolate you want, then..." "Mhm!" the chocolate man nodded. "I get to eat you!" Monopoly ran up to his opponent and pounced on him, pinning Bob down. "Oh no!" he pleaded. "But I dont wanna be eaten! Or eaten like this for that matter! Can't you just grow big again? It wouldn't hurt me so much if you did. And... oh, my chocolate..." "Fine," Monopoly hissed, morphing back to Silver. "Oh no!" Bob shuddered. "You're big again! Please don't eat me! I have so much chocolate to live for!" "Eat your precious stupid chocolate," Silver snapped. Bob nibbled at a piece. "Now what?" he asked. "I get to eat you," was the reply. "Wait, no!" the victim cried. He tried to escape. Silver tried to grab him, but missed and fell unbalanced on her face. Bob started to taunt. "Na na na! You can't get me!" Angrily, Silver swiped at him, and actually managed to capture the chocolate man. She picked him up, and dangled him over her mouth. "Say goodnight! Any last words?" Silver sneered. Bob looked down at the dizzying drop. He couldn't think straight, so he just mumbled, "Don't eat me." Waves of stench washed over Bob. Silver growled. "Ugh, really? No words of goodbye? Silly human." Bob spoke up, loudly. "I'd like to say, goodbye cruel world. Oh, and, donate my chocolate horde to Hershey's." "Fine." Silver agreed. "Ready to be eaten?" Bob looked at her with puppy eyes. "No," he mewled. Silver's heart softened-literally. "I can't do this! I'm dying! Kill all your friends as a tribute to me!" "No!" Bob shouted. "I got an idea. Eat my evil twin brother, Joe! Oh, and thanks for not eating me!" Silver's dying eyes brightened. "Gimee Joe!" she screamed, while Bob was overjoyed that he was safe. He indicated that Joe was in a tree not far away. Silver sniffed him out in an unhuman-like way. "Ah, Joe," she whispered. He was making hot chocolate, humming away. "Say sweet dreams to your brother!" Silver cried maliciously. She gobbled up Joe, then her heart completely melted. Silver died.. The End Alternate Ending that Clone posted after the first ending: Joe heard Silver coming, and ran away. "Mwahhahaha! She'll never find me!" he bragged. He heard Silver die, and was triumphant. Bob, however, quickly ran up and revived her. Joe hears she's alive. The End I hope you liked Part 1 XD Sorry about bad grammar and such, I did this all on mobile. Thanks to Clonefanatic for spending the time to make a weird story like this with a weird person like me! Clonefanatic's Short Stories Juan the Jellybean ~ April 11 2014 Once there was a jellybean named Juan One day Juan wanted to go on an adventure So he left behind an assortment of brothers and sisters And the grocery store But he fell down the drain pipe One day someone picked up Juan and ate him. THE END The Chocolate Cases No. 2 Draft ~ ft. Clonefanatic: Sweet, Sweet, Blood (A/N: No, it's not violent.) No... it can't be! Oh no... What's that? Oh, hello there. Should I start from the beginning of this tragic, tragic story? Very well then... My name is Fred. I'm from a very special race, called the Chocolate Men. I have a two big brothers who are twins, but they don't like eachother very much. Bob, the "nice" twin, refuses to talk about Joe, the "evil" twin, which nobody knows what happened to him. So, my brother (I'm always referring to Bob) was just telling me of his narrow escape with Silver, the most famous and cold-hearted chocolate eater ever! That day, I was quite bored. It wouldn't hurt to practice swim strokes in the lake, would it? "I want to go swimming!" I whined to Bob. He sighed. "You can go, but I'm staying," he sniffed pompously. "Fine," I pouted. Prancing off, down the trail, I turned around to taunt my brother. He was looking at something behind me, wide-eyed. "Fred!" he cried. "Run for your life!" I smirked, scampering up to him. In a low drawl, my voice angered Bob. "Want to tango, brother?" He looked at me like I was crazy, then grabbed my wrist. "Run, Fred, run!" Looking to my left, I saw it. Silver, the human chocolate hunter! I needed no more warning, as I sprinted as fast as my little legs could. My arms breezed up the trunk of a young sapling. Bob followed me. He jumped, tripped, and fell flat on his face. I almost wanted to laugh, but then the shadow of Silver appeared. Thinking fast, I yelled, "Hey! Up here!" Maybe that wasn't so smart, but at the time it was the best choice. The hand grasped around me. I heard Bob scream, then run for safety, under a window. The next thing I knew, everything was black. That was when I died. You wiping tears now? You should be. Pah. Silly humans. Back to my narration. I watched as a ghostly chocolate man. I could see Silver reach her deadly hand in, and feel around for Bob. I wanted to shout, Brother! Get out of there! ''when she got a grip on him. Pulling him out, Silver morphed into a dappled gray cat, and snatched poor Bob up in her jaws. He was gone. The sun rose up from the trees. I watched as Silver, curled up for the night, stir. The most suprising thing, though, was that I could see Bob impaled on one of the cat's glistening fangs. That couldn't be ''bueno ''for his his health. I observed, hovering, as my very much alive brother looked at the tooth potruding from his chest. '''Clonefanatic: *chocolate filling spills out*' Silverwind of MountainClan: Blood. Chocolate blood :3 Silver yawned, and I winced at the sight of those long, sharp bones. My brother rolled onto the cat's tongue, a look of suprise crossing his face. The feline started to mutter under its breath. "Mmm... Chocolate. I can just taste it." I grinned as Silver finally realized she was in reality. Licking the pavement, she, ah, distributed my brother across the road. He picked himself up, and crawled painfully the edge of the surface. With fear, Bob shook, too afraid to move or speak. "I want to eat you, just like I did with your brother!" the cat hissed. "No-o! I could be your servant!" my brother stammered. I supressed a chuckle and listened on. "I want you! You!" "I could get you all the chocolate you wanted!" Bob protested. "Hmm. Perhaps your family and friends could share my wrath," she replied. "What? No, I will not let them be sacrificed!" "I'll just eat you, brat, then get the other souls." "You'll never find them without me!" "Too bad! Just let me eat you!" "Why?!" "I want your soul! That's the reason! Now just be good, and come to kitty!" "Ahh!" Silver bunched her muscles, getting ready to pounce. I knew Bob must of spotted the movement too, because he leaped out of the way. Too bad he got stuck in the feline's toe pads of her hind leg. I heard him curse, and scrunch his face. Coming closer, a stench hit me and I laughed. Of course he didn't hear me. Suddenly, Silver's hind leg kicked forward, and naseua passed on Bob's face. Catching her prey in her front paw, she snagged my brother with a sharp claw. With a quick flip, and a bit of chocolatey vomit, my brother was flung up. Up, up, up, right into Silver's mouth... The End Yes, Ash (II), I know it was terrible. I hoped you who are reading this like it as well. A Special Chocolate Case(s) ~ ft. Clonefanatic, HunterofArtemis12, A Son of Hades I am ever so pleased to present to you a RP with Ash I and Hunty! Bob carefully climbed his way into a sturdy tree stump. Meanwhile, Silver set off a TNT explosion that sent him flying. Baby Hunty crawled up to her big brother Ash. "Ga?" she inquired. Ash picked her up, but then she noticed a scrambling Bob. Hunty wriggled out of her brother's grasp and toddled over to Bob. Her hand closed around the chocolate man, who began to melt slowly. Hunty gulped the chocolate man down, and satisfied, went back to her spot in Ash's arms. Turns out that Bob's alive... just in a stomach. Specifically Hunty's stomach. Um it ended here. Is it a work in progress? Who knows? ''' A Chocolate Sidecase No. 1 ~ ft. Clonefanatic A pile of chocolate suddenly appeared at Bob's left. Walking toward it, he could smell the sweetness inside. "My chocolate horde!" he gasped. A creature appeared, and Bob immediately recognized it as Silver. With a wave of her hand, an endless abyss appeared. She shoved all the chocolate overboard. Bob watched furiously. "Why would you do that?" he cried. Silver sighed. She pulled something from her pocket, and a bottle of green stuff from the other. Turning her back, she poured the ''Pixel Poison ''into the pores of a bar of chocolate. Looking evilly at Bob, she waved the chocolate around. "Want it?" Bob stopped weeping for the lost horde, and sprung up. "Yes!" he said hopefully. Silver handed him the candy, shoving him as she did so. Bob almost fell into the void. "Whoops," Silver whispered, with mock-sympathy. She started to walk away. Bob opened his mouth wide. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Silver called. Angrily, Bob dropped the chocolate. "Why?" he yelled. "It's poisoned." She disappeared. The chocolate man sadly disposed of the chocolate. Then Clonefanatic started rejoicing because Bob hadn't been eaten. '''The End This just happened to come up on the dead, dead chat. Hope you like it! A Chocolate Sidecase No. 2 ~ ft. Clonefanatic Bob whistled cheerfully as the sun rose and the birds chirped. He walked around his lovely cocoa tree, which was almost in full bloom. As he started to make hot chocolate, he did not notice his brother Fred sneak up upon him. With a laugh, Fred ran out from behind a bush, and yelled, "Yo, bro!" In surprise, Bob fell over. "AH! SILVER!" "No, brother." "Look what you've done! Fred!" Bob cried. He cleaned up the liquid on the ground, and shook his head. Fred sighed. "Stop being such a hermit, such an old man, don't make old grandpa chocolate, be kewl! Do kewl ''things! Like ME!" Bob was mortified. "If I change, I'll die! Anyway, why should I listen to you? Humph, if I did, Silver would swoop down and eat me!" WIP, sorry Oneshot: How to get Jason to stop playing Pokemon Once there was a boy named Jason He thought that in real life Pokemon were real Like in his game So one day, he went out to search for some But He had have some stup-I mean, definitely ''handy ''pokeballs To capture some pokemon His dream was to get Ummm Errr Palkia, fine But '''Clonefanatic: ( LOL )' ( Shut up, Ash ) He couldn't find a PokeMart He was doomed Because he couldn't buy his pokeballs But instead He made some out of cardboard One day, Silver and some other random person Decided to prank him So They got two pokemon action figures or whatever And projected them But these figures were on sticks So they moved Jason saw the projections And he thought they were real So he threw his cardboard pokeballs at the projection Silver's invisible hands caught the ball And threw it back at Jason's face Jason wondered why the pokemon was being so agressive So he walked toward it But the pranksters had a plan A big blue furry creature appeared When Jason saw it, said, "Oh my Jigglypuff-your real!" He reached out to give it a "warm hug" The "pokemon" harassed Jason (of course, someone was in it) And eventually knocked him out When he awoke He had no memory of the event Or Pokemon So he had no desire to talk about it on Camp Jupiter Wiki The End ''No hard feelings, Jason D: I was just joking around with Clonefanatic. I honestly don't really care if you rant about Pokemon. Sorry if I hurt anybody. I will remove it. '' Category:Blog posts